Still Here
by MusicalTalent
Summary: Songfic to Still Here Natasha Bedingfield. TROYELLA Don't really have a summary just read it .. it's cute I promise


**Still Here**

_You looked at me and saw what I never could see_

_You made me feel more than I thought I could ever be_

Gabriella sat on the bench in the rooftop garden in silence. It wasn't silent to her though, her head was swimming with words she'd rather not hear, her heart was breaking in two and she could swear she could hear it.

_And when I needed a friend you were always there to lift me up_

_To make me strong_

_You're not gone_

Silent tears began to fall down her cheeks. She didn't bother to wipe them away because they needed to be there. Those tears were a part of her from now on. Everything had changed after just two words from her true love. "I'm leaving". The two words she never wanted to hear coming from his mouth. Those two words had made her world crash from beneath her and she didn't know anything anymore. There was no reason to anything.

_You're still here_

_With me all the time_

_You're still here_

_When I close my eyes_

A loud sob came from her chest and another one followed. And another after that but she didn't try to quieten them, she knew that no-one could hear her where she was. No-one would be looking for her, not yet anyway. Everyone had known he was leaving before her and that just made it worse. She hated being the last to know anything.

_I still see you_

_I still feel you_

_And we'll never be apart_

_You're still here_

_Still here in my heart_

_In my heart_

Her sobs did quieten eventually and her tears began to slow. She began thinking about the positive things that had happened between them. The last thing he said to her was the most important. Or second most important. He said "Don't let this bring you down. Follow your dreams first, and your heart later". She thought about this over and over, thinking what he could mean by that. She came to the conclusion that he was telling her to follow her dreams because if she went after him, he wouldn't want her. He didn't love her anymore.

_Because of you I knew how it felt to be loved_

_You made me feel beautiful 'cause you believed I was_

_And I will never forget how you touched my life_

_You made me feel like I belong_

_You live on_

Gabriella wiped the last of her tears and walked, marched really, through the halls to the theatre. Her class was in there right now and assembly was straight after so all of her year would be coming in soon. She went in through the stage door and got everything she needed ready. She was doing what he told her. Following her dreams.

_You're still here_

_With me all the time_

_You're still here_

_When I close my eyes_

_I still see you_

_I still feel you_

_And we'll never be apart_

_You're still here_

_Still here in my heart_

_In my heart_

She took a few deep breaths to steady herself before she stepped out onto stage. No-one knew what she was doing; no-one knew anyone was even on the stage. She sat down at the piano and took another deep breath. When everyone was quiet she spoke before the teacher taking assembly could. "Everyone, it's Gabriella Montez. You all know that Troy's left and he told me to do one thing for him, so that's what I'm doing. Following my dreams". She pressed a button on the remote for the stage curtain and it began to open. As it did she began to play.

_All my life_

_You'll be in my life_

_You'll be part of me_

_I'll just think of you and you'll still be_

_You'll still be here_

She didn't look at the crowd afraid of the teacher's reaction to what she was doing. She kept her eyes closed and sang from the heart. She opened her eyes but kept them on the keys in front of her. She did see Sharpay Evans getting up from her seat and walking to the stage. She picked up the spare microphone and started harmonizing with Gabriella.

_Still here_

_You're with me all the time_

_You'll still be here_

_Still here_

_When I close my eyes_

_I still see you_

_I still feel you_

_And we'll never be apart_

_You're still here in my heart_

Sharpay suddenly stopped harmonizing and smiled. She walked down the steps and ran down the aisle to meet someone. She handed them the microphone and went back to her seat. Gabriella, refusing to look, closed her eyes again and felt the music running through her veins. She closed her eyes even tighter and imagined Troy singing with her, like in the school musical.

_You're still..._

_I still feel you_

_And we'll never be apart_

_You're still here in my heart_

_In my heart_

_In my heart_

_In my heart_

_Still here_

She stopped singing and opened her eyes. They were filled with tears and those tears overflowed when she looked up from the piano keys. Her eyes were met with a familiar blue pair and once again she was drowning in them. She gasped and ran from the piano but he stopped her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "Took my advice I see? Following your dreams first and your heart later?" She shook her head and pulled away from him. "When you said that I didn't know what you meant so I told myself that you meant, if I went after you, you wouldn't want me and that ... you didn't love me anymore" she whispered not meeting his eyes. His finger bought her chin up and looked into his eyes.

"I love you Gabriella Montez and there's nothing you can do to change that. Nothing will ever change that". Gabriella smiled and threw her arms around his neck not wanting to let him go, because for now ... he was still here.

* * *

**Hey!! Long time no story lol. Hope you liked this little one-shot. I thought it was cute and it was a different way of writing I think for me. My story 'Nothing's Changed' is not going anywhere ... so I'm thinking of a new one **

**Need inspiration though P**


End file.
